vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Rugrats Theory
thumb|300px Rugrats Theory (Teoría de los Rugrats) Es una Canción Original de Vocaloid. Esta canción está basada en una creepypasta (leyendas urbanas que solo circulan por Internet) que trata sobre el supuesto origen de la serie "Rugrats" de Nickelodeon, en la cual Angélica padecia de Esquizofrenia bipolar y los bebés son sólo amigos imaginarios que ella controla en su propio mundo, creyendo ser perfecta. Intérprete: Kaai Yuki Música y Letra: Childhood Crusher-P *Youtube(Privado) Letra Kanji= 世界は素晴らしいです。 それは素晴らしいです。 とここにしか生命が存在する あなたが苦しむ作るものその後を教えてください？ 私は理解できないと思います なぜあなたは住んでいますか？ 私は、あなたが教えてくれた全ての事を信じる そして、まだ私は逃げるを愛して あなたを悩ませて何かはありますか？ とずっと気に... 私が理解するにはあまりにも成熟した時 何も隠す必要がありません 私は、あなたがうそをつくと、おそらくそれが本当ではないと知って... だから私はもう躊躇しません。 私は真実を伝えるために知っているので、 かどうか、シンシア？ アンジェリカによると、私の世界へようこそ それはシンシアと一緒に、ステージに行くために私の番です トミー、チャールズ、FILIとリリ 私は決してなります 我々は、長い地球が回転するように再生されます 、ターンターン、ターン、ターン、ターン、ターン それが回転しながら この私、ワンダーランドへようこそ 冒険はどこにでもある だから私は大丈夫 ディル、祖父と犬 私の世界が残っている 彼らだけが耳を傾け、従うべき なぜですか？なぜですか？なぜですか？なぜですか？なぜですか？なぜですか？ なぜ聞かない？ なぜですか？なぜですか？なぜですか？なぜですか？なぜですか？なぜですか？ なぜ聞かない？ 私について誰も協議 どのようなささやき？ 再び私が間違っているのですか？ 私は今、それは私ではなかったことをお約束 彼らは私が盲目であるように見えると言う しかし、私は非常によく見え 私はそれらの悪いことを無視する しかし、私はより多くのを避けることはできません 私はあなたを必要に応じて、あなたはここにいませんでした 私の隣に 私は一人で、私は戻って開始 ゼロと あなたは私の悲鳴を聞くのですか？以上を保持しません 以上もはや 今私は何？プリンセスまたは精神病質者 私の楽園へようこそ破壊 私は目を開くであろうことを決定し、距離を移動 私は呼吸困難を抱えて、私の涙が私を殺すでしょう おそらく私はこの世界に入って来るべきではありません 死んだ、死んだ、死んだ、死んだ、死んだ、死んだ この世界では決して これは3つによると私の心です。 それがこの悪夢を終わらせるのだろうか？私はついに自由になりますか？ 恐怖は私が生きている食べると私は認めなければならない 誰もがリッスンしない場合に話すするケースが存在しないこと 、泣く泣く、傷つける、死ぬ、苦しむ 私は帰りたい 前、前、前、前、前、前 私は巻き戻され リオ、リオ、リオ、リオ、リオ、リオ 今私の世界は完璧です 今私の世界は完璧です 今私の世界は完璧です 今私の世界は完璧です 今私の世界は完璧です |-| Romaji= Sekai wa shigeki desu Shigeku desu' Jinsei wa ichido kiri shikashi daremo ga kanashii Atashi ga shiranai wa Jin'sei no imi Shinjite subete no mono hitobito wa mada nokosu Daijoubu desuka Daijobu desuka? Atashi wa kodomo naiyo nanimo kakusanaide Uso wo tsuiteinai Honto ni desuka? Atashi wa shinjiteiru tsumeni shinjitsudayo Souka, Cynthia? Kangeisa Angelica no sekai Ima wa atashi no jikanda Cynthia motsu Atashi no yuujin to kodoku de wa nai Shuujitsu asobu chikyuu wa mawaru Guru, guru, guru, guru, guru, guru, guru Chikyuu wa mawaru Kangeisa maboroshi no kuni Subete ga onaji da daijoubu da Atashi to minna-san sekai ga ii Karera ga atashi o kiku suru demo Naze, naze, naze, naze, naze, naze, naze Karera ga kikushinai Naze, naze, naze, naze, naze, naze, naze Karera ga kikushinai Nani wo iitsu teru no Hisohisobanashi Okashii o shitadesuka sore wa atashi de wa nai Moumokuda to omou Wakarimasu Warui koto o mushisuru sore ga mousoiyo Anata wa ima dokoe I needed you Atashi wa hitoride desu It's over now Atashi no sakebi kiku desuka Not anymore Atashi dare? Oujo? Kyoshin? Kangeisa kowareta no rakuen Ima me wo tojiteimasu doko ka ike iki O dekinai wa atashi no namida Atashi ga umareta de nai hazu Shinu, shinu, shinu, shinu, shinu, shinu, shinu -ta de nai hazu Kangeisa Angelica no kokoro Owaranai akumu no you atashi kaiho Itami ga youyuu atashi wo shinde Kedo daremo atashi o kiku de nai Jisho, naku, shou, shinu, kuru, negau, sore o maike Koho, koho, koho, koho, koho, koho, koho Maki modoshite Emi, emi, emi, emi, emi, emi, emi Now my world is perfect! Now my world is perfect! Now my world is perfect! Now my world is perfect! Now my world is perfect! Now my world is perfect! |-| Español= El mundo es maravilloso, Maravilloso es Y hay solo una vida para estar aquí Dime entonces ¿Qué te hace sufrir? Creo que no puedo entender ¿Por qué hay que vivir? Creo en todo lo que me han enseñado Y aún así los que amo huyen de mi ¿Hay algo que te moleste? Y moleste mucho... Yo ya soy madura para entender Nada deberías esconderme Sé que usted dice no mentir Y quizás es verdad... Así que ya no voy a dudar más Porque sé que dirá la verdad ¿O no, Cynthia? Bienvenido a mi mundo, acorde a Angélica Es mi turno de salir a escena, junto con Cynthia Tommy, Carlos, Philly y Lilly Nunca me dejarán Jugaremos siempre que la Tierra gire Gira, gira, gira, gira, gira, gira Mientras que ella gire Bienvenido a este mí, País de las Maravillas Aventuras hay por doquier Así estaré bien Dill, el abuelo y Firulais Mi mundo mantendrán Sólo deben escuchar y obedecerme ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me escuchan? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me escuchan? Todos hablan acerca de mí ¿Qué susurrarán? ¿Es qué me he vuelto a equivocar? Te prometo que ahora no fui yo Dicen que parezco ciega estar Pero veo muy bien Estuve ignorando esas cosas malas Pero no puedo evitarlas más Te necesité y no estabas aquí Cerca de mí Me quedé sola, debo reempezar De cero ya ¿Me has oído gritar? No aguante más No ya no más ¿Ahora que soy? Princesa o psicópata... Bienvenido a este mi paraíso destruido Decidí y mis ojos abriré, lejos te irás Me está costando respirar, mi llanto me matará Quizás nunca debí llegar a este mundo Muerta, muerta, muerta, muerta, muerta, muerta Nunca en este mundo Este es mi corazón acorde a una niña de tres ¿Terminará esta pesadilla? ¿Seré libre al fin? El miedo me come viva y debo admitir Que no hay caso en hablar si nadie me escucha Grito, lloro, duele, muero, sufro Deseo volver atrás Antes, antes, antes, antes, antes, antes Lo he rebobinado Rió, rió, rió, rió, rió, rió Mi mundo es perfecto! ¡Ahora mi mundo es PERFECTO! ¡Ahora mi mundo es PERFECTO! ¡Ahora mi mundo es PERFECTO! ¡Ahora mi mundo es PERFECTO! ¡Ahora mi mundo es PERFECTO! Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Yuki Kaai Categoría:Canción publicada en 2011